michelsardoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Jacques Veneruso
Jacques Veneruso est un auteur-compositeur-musicien français. Ancien membre du groupe Canada (formé d'Erick Benzi, Gildas Arzel et Gwenn Arzel), il est aujourd'hui auteur-compositeur pour de nombreux artistes francophones comme Patrick Fiori, Florent Pagny, Michel Sardou, Yannick Noah, Johnny Hallyday, Garou, Céline Dion… Il fut directeur musical de Carole Fredericks et Florent Pagny et occupe cette fonction sur les tournées de Patrick Fiori et Michel Sardou. Biographie Discographie * En groupe ** 1988 : Canada Sur les traces - (disque en groupe avec Gildas & Gwenn Arzel et Erick Benzi) ** 2003 : Céline Dion 1 fille & 4 types - (disque en groupe avec Céline Dion, Gildas Arzel, Erick Benzi et Jean-Jacques Goldman) * Participations extérieures ** 1998 : Florent Pagny En concert - duo sur le titre Merci ** 2002 : Patrick Fiori Patrick Fiori - duo sur le titre Marseille ** 2002 : Solidarité inondations - trio sur le titre Marseille avec Patrick Fiori et Jean-Jacques Goldman ** 2003 : Les enfants de la terre - interprétation des titres Aux enfants de la terre (avec 27 artistes) et J'ai dix ans (avec Yannick Noah, Louis Chédid, Michael Jones) * Récompenses ** 2002 : Victoires de la musique de la chanson originale de l'année pour Sous le vent ** 2002 : Prix Vincent Scotto (Sacem) pour Je n'attendais que vous ** 2013 : Prix de l'Unac pour Parler à mon père Collaborations Auteur/Compositeur L'ensemble des chansons indiqués ci-dessous sont signés en tant qu'(co)auteur et/ou (co)compositeur par Jacques Veneruso. Afin de faciliter la lecture, chaque item contient l'année, le titre et le premier interprète. Si reprise ou adaptation il y a, il est inscrit à la suite sur la même ligne. * Années 1985-1990 ** 1987 : Mourir les sirènes (Canada) * Années 1990-1994 ** 1991 : In the twilight (Gildas Arzel) ** 1993 : Comme un ami (Fanny) ** 1994 : J'irai quand même (Florent Pagny) ** 1994 : Les hommes qui doutent (Florent Pagny) ** 1994 : Seine et Saint-Laurent (Roch Voisine) * Années 1995-1999 ** 1995 : Lorada (Johnny Hallyday) ** 1995 : Chercher les anges (Johnny Hallyday) ** 1995 : Tout feu, toute femme (Johnny Hallyday) ** 1996 : Reachin' (Carole Fredericks) ** 1996 : Let him be blues (Carole Fredericks) ** 1996 : You had it comin' (Carole Fredericks) ** 1996 : C'est pour vous' (Nanette Workman) ** 1996 : B.L.U.E.S' (Nanette Workman) ** 1996 : Sauve-moi' (Nanette Workman / Gildas Arzel) ** 1996 : Jesse' (Nanette Workman) ** 1997 : La route est longue (Michael Jones) ** 1997 : Le temps fait mentir (Michael Jones) ** 1997 : Always (Anggun) ** 1997 : De soleils et d'ombres (Anggun) ** 1997 : Pluies (Anggun) ** 1997 : A la plume de tes doigts (Anggun) ** 1997 : Sierra cuadrada (Florent Pagny) ** 1997 : Loin de toi (Florent Pagny) - repris par Jean Sébastien Lavoie en 2004 ** 1998 : Dix secondes autour du monde (Florent Pagny) - titre qui aurait dû être sur l'album-compilation Bienvenue chez moi (Florent Pagny) en 1995 ** 1998 : Géant à genoux (Mario Pelchat) ** 1999 : Personne ne saurait (Carole Fredericks et Poetic Lovers) ** 1999 : Avant vous (Roch Voisine) ** 1999 : Qu'est-ce qui t'amène (Carole Fredericks) ** 1999 : Le prix à payer (Carole Fredericks) ** 1999 : Vain / Veille' (Carole Fredericks) * Années 2000-2004 ** 2000 : Les lionnes (Yannick Noah) ** 2000 : Entre ta peau et la mienne (Yannick Noah) ** 2000 : Je n'attendais que vous (Garou) ** 2000 : Sous le vent (Céline Dion et Garou) ** 2000 : Corps étranger (Leyla Doriane) - repris par Ishtar la même année. ** 2000 : Si tout est écrit (Leyla Doriane) ** 2000 : Rien n'est vraiment fini (Leyla Doriane) - repris par Céline Dion en 2003. ** 2000 : Et qu'un ange passe (Ishtar) ** 2000 : Mille et une nuits (Ishtar) ** 2000 : Yalla (Ishtar) ** 2000 : Je n'oublie rien (Ishtar) ** 2000 : Le temps joue contre nous (Florent Pagny) ** 2000 : Quelques mots (Florent Pagny) ** 2001 : Couleurs de ton âme (Faudel) ** 2001 : Tu es toujours là (Tina Arena) ** 2002 : La vie fait ce qu'elle veut (Julie Zenatti) ** 2002 : Mon pays (Patrick Fiori) ** 2002 : Miraval (Patrick Fiori) ** 2002 : Marseille (Patrick Fiori / Jacques Veneruso) ** 2002 : Signe des temps (France d'Amour) ** 2002 : Si les grands froids (France d'Amour) ** 2002 : Le dernier reflet (Cécilia Cara) ** 2002 : Les enfants perdus (Angélique Kidjo) ** 2002 : Un homme qui dort (Florence) ** 2002 : Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire (Florence) - repris par Myriam Abel en 2005 ** 2002 : Je te retrouve un peu (Tina Arena et Jay) ** 2002 : Symphonie de l'âme (Tina Arena) - adaptation par Jacques Veneruso ** 2002 : Tu sauras me trouver (chaque fois que tu voudras) (Daniele Stefani) - adaptation par Jacques Veneruso ** 2003 : Aux enfants de la terre (Tina Arena, Assia, Jean-Louis Aubert, Dany Brillant, Patrick Bruel, Louis Chédid, Annie Cordy, Billy Crawford, Hervé Christiani, Michel Delpech, Manu Dibango, Patrick Fiori, Jean-Jacques Goldman, Jay, Michaël Jones, Yvonne Jones, Enrico Macias, Mimie Mathy, Moise, Yannick Noah, McSolaar, Jacques Veneruso, Julie Zenatti) ** 2003 : Passe ta route (Garou) ** 2003 : Reviens (Garou) ** 2003 : Prière indienne (Garou) ** 2003 : Ose (Yannick Noah) ** 2003 : Mon Eldorado (du soleil) (Yannick Noah) ** 2003 : Tout l'or des hommes (Céline Dion) ** 2003 : Le vol d'un ange (Céline Dion) ** 2003 : Contre nature (Céline Dion) ** 2004 : Ce qui nous manque de toi (Lââm) ** 2004 : Un dernier blues pour toi (Michael Jones) ** 2004 : Non merci (Michel Sardou) ** 2004 : Les Hommes du vent (Michel Sardou) ** 2004 : Je sais que tu es là pour moi (Jean Sébastien Lavoie) * Années 2005-2009 ** 2005 : Aujourd'hui comme hier (Myriam Abel) ** 2005 : Changer (Tina Arena) ** 2005 : Je ne vous oublie pas (Céline Dion) ** 2005 : Tous les secrets (Céline Dion) ** 2005 : Chante (Marilou) ** 2005 : Tu es comme ça (Garou / Marilou) ** 2005 : Pas d'âge pour rêver (Marilou) ** 2006 : Le temps nous aime (Garou) ** 2006 : Je suis debout (Garou) ** 2006 : Viens me chercher (Garou) ** 2006 : Quand je manque de toi (Garou) ** 2006 : Je suis tombé (Yannick Noah) ** 2006 : Destination ailleurs (Yannick Noah) ** 2006 : Dans et sur mes bras (Yannick Noah) ** 2007 : Vous Madame (Johnny Hallyday) ** 2007 : Allons danser (Michel Sardou) ** 2007 : Valentine day (Michel Sardou) ** 2007 : Les Jours avec, les jours sans (Michel Sardou) ** 2007 : Les Yeux de mon père (Michel Sardou) ** 2007 : Immensité (Céline Dion) ** 2007 : À cause (Céline Dion) ** 2007 : Je cherche l'ombre (Céline Dion) ** 2007 : Le temps qui compte (Céline Dion) ** 2008 : Ton histoire (Isabelle Boulay) ** 2008 : Je ne t'en veux pas (Isabelle Boulay) * Années 2010-2014 ** 2010 : Hello (Yannick Noah / Asa) ** 2010 : La Señorita (Yannick Noah) ** 2010 : Ma pomme (Yannick Noah) ** 2010 : J'avais besoin d'être là (Garou) ** 2010 : For you (Garou) ** 2010 : Un nouveau monde (Garou) ** 2010 : Voler (Michel Sardou) et (Céline Dion)'' ** 2010 : Et puis après (Michel Sardou) ** 2010 : Chacun sa vérité (Michel Sardou) ** 2010 : Elle vit toute seule (Michel Sardou) ** 2010 : Une corde pour se noyer (Michel Sardou) ** 2010 : Soleil ou pas (Michel Sardou) ** 2010 : Lequel sommes-nous (Michel Sardou) ** 2011 : Qui peut le juger (Ginie Line - spectacle musical "Dracula - L'amour plus fort que la mort") ** 2012 : Parler à mon père (Céline Dion) ** 2012 : Celle qui m'a tout appris (Céline Dion) ** 2012 : Une arrière-saison (Sheila) ** 2012 : Comme les cinq doigts de la main (Chimène Badi) - chanson inédite pour l'émission "Le Grand Show de Céline Dion" diffusée le 24 novembre 2012 sur France 2. ** 2013 : Mon aventure (Michael Miro) ** 2013 : Luis (Vincent Niclo) ** 2013 : Ça vient de là-haut (Yoann Fréget) ** 2013 : Keep on rollin' (Michael Jones et Francis Cabrel) ** 2014 : Madame (Tony Carreira) ** 2014 : Petit ange (Baptiste Giabiconi) ** 2014 : C'est ta route (Baptiste Giabiconi) ** 2014 : Nos jours meilleurs (Baptiste Giabiconi) ** 2014 : Le même sang (Yannick Noah) ** 2014 : Dans nos yeux (Laure Prechac) ** 2014 : On verra (Laure Prechac) ** 2014 : Tu ne sais pas (Laure Prechac) ** 2014 : Stress (Laure Prechac) ** 2014 : Je suis en retard (Laure Prechac) ** 2014 : Je me bats (Laure Prechac) ** 2014 : Il paraît qu'à Paris (Laure Prechac) ** 2014 : Pour la scène (Laure Prechac) ** 2014 : La ballade de Chet (Laure Prechac) ** 2014 : Du côté de Saint-Germain (Laure Prechac) ** 2014 : La vie que l'on a choisie (Patrick Fiori) *'Années 2015-2019' ** 2015 : Promets-moi (Lisa Angell) ** 2015 : On ne fait que passer (Lisa Angell) ** 2015 : Ballerines (Chimène Badi) ** 2015 : Pour tous les hommes (Chimène Badi) ** 2015 : Martin et les fées (Chanson du tapis volant, Deuxième voyage, Du soleil à ma vie, Entre dans mon antre, Envoûtante Afrique, Iris, Je suis une artiste, L’oasis, L’épouvantail, La légende des fées, La partie de bille, La petite flamme, La vieille auberge, La vision des fées, Le désert, Le fantôme du musée, Le jeu des amoureux, Le miroir magique, Le musée, Le mystère de la , Le plus beau de tes rêves, Les fées, Les pouvoirs de Zoulkiff, Les secrets, Le vieux réveil, Martin, Mezzo Mezzo, Notre bonne étoile, Perdu d’avance, Premier voyage, Premières recherches, Quand le miroir réfléchit, Sous la peinture, Sur la piste des fées, Tout est possible , Tout est possible, Tu es ma plus belle histoire, Une aide inespérée, Une fée pour amie, Une journée d’école qui s’achève, Une maman soupçonneuse, Un endroit où nul ne va jamais, Une énigmatique jeune femme blonde) ** 2016 : Si c'était à refaire (Céline Dion) ** 2016 : Tendresse (Tony Carreira) ** 2016 : C'est bien comme ça (Tony Carreira) ** 2016 : Si tu viens chez moi (Tony Carreira) ** 2017 : Ma patrie (Stentors) ** 2017 : Ici (Stentors) Musicien/Arrangeur/Réalisateur Afin de faciliter la lecture, chaque item contient l'année, le nom de l'album et celui de l'artiste. Si précision apporté sur le livret il y a, il est inscrit à la suite sur la même ligne. * Années 1990-1994 ** 1992 : Le voyage du North's son (Vivien Savage) - Chœurs ** 1994 : Rester vrai (Florent Pagny), Guitares, chœurs * Années 1995-1999 ** 1995 : Lorada (Johnny Hallyday) - Guitares, chœurs ** 1997 : Bienvenue chez moi (Florent Pagny) - Guitares, chœurs, direction musicale (sur les titres inédits) ** 1996 : Springfield (Carole Fredericks) - Guitares, dobro, chœurs ** 1996 : Une à une (Nanette Workman) - Guitares, dobro, chœurs ** 1997 : Au nom de la lune / Anggun (Anggun) - Guitares, chœurs ** 1997 : Savoir aimer (Florent Pagny) - Guitares, chœurs, direction musicale ** 1999 : Chaque feu (Roch Voisine) - Guitares ** 1999 : Couleurs et parfums (Carole Fredericks) - Guitares, chœurs, coarrangements, coréalisation * Années 2000-2004 ** 2000 : Yannick Noah (Yannick Noah) - Guitares, chœurs ** 2000 : Châtelet Les Halles (Florent Pagny) - Guitares, chœurs, coarrangements, coréalisation des titres Le temps joue contre nous et Quelques mots ** 2000 : Ishtar, la voix d'Alabina (Ishtar) - Guitares, chœurs, coarrangements, coréalisation ** 2001 : Aime-moi (Eve Angeli) - Guitares, chœurs, coarrangements, coréalisation ** 2001 : Just me (Tina Arena) - Guitares, chœurs, coarrangements, coréalisation du titre Tu es toujours là ** 2001 : Vous êtes toujours là (Tina Arena et Jay) - Guitares, chœurs, coarrangements, coréalisation du titre Je te retrouve un peu ** 2002 : France d'Amour (France d'Amour) - Guitares sur les titres Si les grands froids et Signe des temps ** 2002 : Le dernier reflet (Cécilia Cara) - Guitares, chœurs, coarrangements, coréalisation du single ** 2002 : Dans les yeux d'un autre (Julie Zenatti) - Guitares, chœurs, coarrangements, coréalisation du titre La vie fait ce qu'elle veut ** 2002 : Patrick Fiori (Patrick Fiori) - Guitares, chœurs, coarrangements, coréalisation ** 2002 : Black Ivory Soul (Angélique Kidjo) - Guitares, chœurs, coarrangements, coréalisation du titre Les enfants perdus (il existe une autre version produite par Renaud Letang) ** 2003 : Reviens (Garou) - Guitares, chœurs, coarrangements, coréalisation des titres Reviens, Passe ta route, Prière indienne ** 2003 : Pokara (Yannick Noah) - Guitares et chœurs ** 2004 : Du plaisir (Michel Sardou) - Guitares, chœurs, coarrangements, coréalisation des titres Non merci et Les Hommes du vent ** 2004 : Je me souviendrai (Jean Sébastien Lavoie) - Guitares, chœurs, coarrangements, coréalisation des titres Je sais que tu es là pour moi et Loin de toi * Années 2005-2009 ** 2005 : Un autre univers (Tina Arena) - Guitares, chœurs, coarrangements, coréalisation du titre Changer ** 2005 : La fille qui chante (Marilou) - Guitares, chœurs, coarrangements, coréalisation des titres Tu es comme ça, Pas d'âge pour rêver, Chante ** 2006 : Garou (Garou) - Guitares, chœurs, coarrangements, coréalisation des titres Le temps nous aime, Viens me chercher, Je suis debout et Quand je manque de toi ** 2006 : Charango (Yannick Noah)- Guitares et chœurs,coarrangements et coréalisation. ** 2007 : D'elles (Céline Dion) - Guitares, chœurs, coarrangements, coréalisation sur les titres Immensité, Je cherche l'ombre, Le temps qui compte et À cause. ** 2008 : Nos lendemains (Isabelle Boulay) - Guitares, chœurs, coarrangements, coréalisation du titre Ton histoire * Années 2010-2014 ** 2010 : Femme des années 2010 (Michel Sardou) - Guitares, chœurs, coarrangements, coréalisation à l'exception de certains titres ** 2010 : Frontières (Yannick Noah)- Guitares et chœurs, coarrangements et coréalisation. ** 2012 : Sans attendre (Céline Dion) - Guitares, chœurs, coarrangements, coréalisation à l'exception de certains titres ** 2014 : Nos fiançailles, France Portugal (Tony Carreira) - Guitares, chœurs, coarrangements, coréalisation à l'exception de certains titres ** 2014 : Combats ordinaires (Yannick Noah) - Guitares et chœurs,coarrangements et coréalisation. ** 2014 : Choisir (Patrick Fiori) - Guitares et chœurs. * Années 2015-2019 ** 2015 : Lisa Angell (Lisa Angell) - Guitares et chœurs, coarrangements et coréalisation à l'exception de certains titres ** 2015 : Au-delà des maux (Chimène Badi) - Chœurs et programmation additionnelle du titre Tous les hommes Tournée * 1995-1998 : Florent Pagny * 1997-2001 : Carole Fredericks * 2000 : Ishtar * 2002 : Patrick Fiori * 2004 à ce jour : Michel Sardou * 2012 à ce jour : Laure Prechac Liste des titres composés pour Michel Sardou * **''Non merci'' **''Les Hommes du vent'' * **''Allons danser'' **''Les Jours avec et les jours sans'' **''La Dernière danse'' **''Les Yeux de mon père'' **''Valentine day'' * **''Et puis après'' **''Voler'' **''Chacun sa vérité'' **''Elle vit toute seule'' **''Ça viendra forcément'' **''Une corde pour se noyer'' **''Soleil ou pas'' **''L'Humaine différence'' **''Les Nuits blanches à Rio'' **''Lequel sommes-nous ?'' Liens externes * Site officiel de Gildas Arzel * Site officiel de Carole Fredericks Références